


All-Star Mastermind

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mastermind, Mastermind Leon Kuwata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The survivours think that they've worked it all out. Junko Enoshima, the fashion girl who they watched get implaed before their very eyes, is really the one pulling the strings in this little killing game. But are they really correct?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All-Star Mastermind

**Author's Note:**

> Roses are red, they're also pink - it's been ages since I have written a thing.
> 
> In all seriousness, I hope you like this - the Mastermind AU is one of my favourite things since Talentswap, which I may or may ot also writing [wink wink]
> 
> But yeah, here ya go, enjoy! ^-^

There was a quiet chuckle that gently laced the tension of the courtroom, one that caused the students that were arguing between the students to pause and look... at the bear that seemed to slowly be building up a maniacal laugh, one that seemed to indicate something was up.

  
"W-what's so funny?" Makoto gulped away the insecurities he had as he tried his best to glare fiercely at Monokuma, which only seemed to make him laugh more.   
"Aha.. I..." He couldn't seem to get his words out to honour Makoto with a reply, clutching his stomach as if his ribs were aching. "Sorry, just… ah… oh man, this is so full of despair, it's hilarious!"   
"…Excuse me?" Kirigiri shot her own glare, one that had a lot more weight to it. Monokuma paused as he locked eyes with the detective, standing upright and wiping the imaginary tears of laughter from his eye.   
"Seriously? You think Junko Enoshima is the mastermind? HA. You're dead wrong, you bozos!" He swiped his paws around in a threatening manner, as if the accusation was a threat to his very livelihood. "In fact, I might just have to reschedule my grand reappearance to earlier than planned…"   
Reappearance? Did… they know the mastermind? As Makoto asked this question to himself, Monokuma was slowly being engulfed by a mass of spontaneous smoke, his ominous 'upupus' growing quieter and quieter until the smoke faded, the bear having now disappeared, and now in his place stood.

 

A boy, around 17. His hair as firey as the spark in his eyes, hands firmly on his hips to express his confidence, the two-tone monochrome jacket he wore blowing about in the mysterious breeze that had appeared, and a crown that sat upon his head slightly ajar, one that shimmered in the dim light of the courtroom. Was it to make his entrance more dramatic? Either way, the effect hadn't changed from if he just walked in normally.

  
"We are glad to finally show ourselves to you peasants!" He exclaimed in a booming voice that oozed typical royalty.   
Everyone, even Togami, was caught off guard. Were their conclusions wrong?   
"Ah, so we have left you speechless." The boy chuckled, before he moved his arms to cross his chest, and he grinned like a wild animal. "Well too fuckin' bad! If you can't talk you shit-for-brains are done for! So much fuckin' despair!"   
The rapid change in personality only added to the questions the other 6 students had. Why was he still alive? Why him? Was he pulling the strings to whole time?   
"You…" Togami stared at the newly revealed mastermind, having now mostly regained his composure. "It was you…?!"   
"Aww, what's the matter Togi-wogi? Can't you handle seeing the dead come back to life? …Or can you just not remember my name?" He blew a kiss in Togami's general direction with a sickeningly sweet giggle. "Let me tell you again! Repeat after me everyone - Le-on Ku-wata! Now what does that spell?"   
Silence. Shocked silence. The mastermind only giggled.   
"Well let me tell you - I'm Leon Kuwata, and I'm your worst nightmare! ❤️"


End file.
